


Does your mother know?

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Smoking, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “Bill…”“No one has to know."
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Bill Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Does your mother know?

**Author's Note:**

> Written using [Ficlet Zone](https://ficlet-zone.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt 'Abba songs', and [Drabble Zone](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt 'Shameless'.

When Remus steps outside of the Burrow for a sneaky cigarette, long after everyone else has gone to bed, he’s surprised to find Bill there, apparently having had the same idea.

“Does your mother know you smoke?” he asks, but Bill just shrugs, the corner of his lip curling up into a smile.

“There are a lot of things my mother doesn’t know.” He grins, before throwing away his cigarette.

He closes the distance between them, Remus swallowing hard when he notices the look on the young man’s face. A look no one has given him in years.

“Bill…”

“No one has to know,” Bill whispers, before running a hand through Remus’ hair, his mouth now hovering only inches away from his lips. He then teases his thumb over Remus’ jaw, before kissing him, his kiss hungry and full of fire.

But then he steps back, and he smiles to himself, shaking his head.

“You should go back in, before your mother finds out.”

“Sure,” Bill laughs. “Goodnight, Remus.”

“Goodnight, Bill,” Remus says, his heart still beating too fast. And as he watches him leave, he can’t help but smile, wondering when the young man became such a shameless flirt.

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
